Relicário
by TheFrozenMoon
Summary: Seus olhos acinzentados mostravam um olhar de desafio um tanto quanto infantil. Seus cabelos negros caíam sobre os olhos, e quanto mais ele afastava, mais pareciam querer cair. Fios de cabelo tão rebeldes quanto ele jamais fora.
1. O que está acontecendo?

**Relicário**

Uma fanfic de Harry Potter  
**Conteúdo Slash  
**Seveus Snape/ Regulus A. Black  
Spoiler: Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte  
Música tema: Relicário (Nando Reis)

"**O que está acontecendo?**

**O mundo está ao contrário e ninguém reparou..."**

Lento e silencioso, assim ele podia ser definido. Tinha uma feição suave de garoto bem cuidado que era, os olhos acinzentados mostravam um olhar de desafio, desafio um tanto quanto infantil. Seus cabelos negros caíam sobre os olhos, e quanto mais ele afastava, mais pareciam querer cair. Fios de cabelo tão rebeldes quanto ele jamais fora, mas isso deixarei para depois. Ele possuía a inegável imponência de um Black, e tinha muito orgulho disso.  
Eu não notei sua presença na hora da seleção para as casas. Estava cursando o meu terceiro ano, e já tinha demasiado rancor de alguns grifinórios, portanto, na hora da seleção, eu permaneci longe do Salão Principal, se não me engano, no banheiro. Voltaria apenas ao final do banquete, como fazia em todos os anos.  
Fui notá-lo no terceiro dia de aula de meu terceiro ano e seu primeiro. Eu estava atrasado para o café da manhã, e o Salão Principal já estava quase vazio, ele era o único na mesa da Sonserina. Quando o vi, provavelmente franzi o cenho, pois ele era quase idêntico a um dos meus maiores inimigos, Sirius Black, mas era menor, mais franzino e tinha uma expressão mais inocente. Me sentei à mesa. Olhando mais de perto, percebi que ele era ligeiramente diferente do irmão, mas isso não diminuía a minha antipatia. Era um Black.  
— Pode me passar a manteiga? — ouvi sua voz infantil dizer, retirando-me de meus pensamentos.  
Eu lhe dei a manteiga sem dizer uma só palavra, sem sequer olhar para seu rosto. Mas ele insistiu.  
— Pode me passar o suco de abóbora?  
— Por que não senta mais perto do que quer comer? — eu disse rispidamente.  
O garoto corou. Uma expressão entre medo e timidez ficou evidente em seu rosto, e as bochechas ficaram um pouco mais rosadas que o de costume.  
— Desculpa. — balbuciou.  
Antes eu tivesse dado a ele o suco de abóbora e pronto, pelo menos naquela manhã eu teria paz. Ele se levantou e foi até muito próximo de mim, colocou a mão direita sobre a alça da jarra, mas não a levantou, como se estivesse pesado, mas esse definitivamente não era o motivo pelo qual ele tinha parado. Black fitava o meu rosto, estudava o meu perfil com o cenho franzido.  
— Pois não? — eu disse com rudeza.  
— Nada. — ele respondeu sem graça, finalmente levantando a jarra e indo sentar-se no mesmo lugar de antes.  
Eu me senti realmente incomodado depois de ter sido observado por aquele garoto que até então, eu julgava insolente. Levantei-me e fui apressado para uma aula de Herbologia.  
E aquelas foram as primeiras e únicas palavras que troquei com o garoto Black, que até então não sabia o nome e nem me interessara por pesquisar, durante dois anos. E foi em um momento crucial que nos falamos pela segunda vez.  
Eu era um garoto estudioso, sempre o fora, e na época das N.O.M's não seria diferente, muito pelo contrário, eu estava ainda mais empenhado. Fazia um dia que eu havia sido humilhado por James Potter e sua corja, mas eu era teimoso e sentara à sombra da mesma árvore que no dia anterior. O que me incomodava, não era a humilhação em si, mas ela, Lily Evans, e o fato de como ela parecia ligeiramente mais ligada ao Potter depois que eu a chamei de sangue-ruim, no dia anterior. Eu fiz aquilo inconscientemente, mas como convencê-la disso? Eu amava Lily, ou ao menos achava que amava.  
— E lá está ele — ouvi dizer aquela voz arrogante que eu tanto odiava — mais uma vez concentrado nos seus deveres, o pobre _Ranhoso_.  
Cerrei os olhos e o punho, não queria duelar, ou mesmo discutir.  
— Vamos ver a cor das suas cuecas hoje, Ranhoso?  
Minha respiração ficou incontrolavelmente ofegante, eu não suportaria que James Potter me humilhasse novamente com Levicorpus, um feitiço que eu havia inventado. Lancei um olhar de esguelha para Lily, e um sorrisinho cínico brincava no seu belo rosto. O desespero tomou conta de mim, mas tudo o que fiz foi voltar os olhos para meu livro de História da Magia.  
— Que foi, Ranhoso? — disse a outra voz, mais detestável ainda, que eu pude reconhecer como a voz de Sirius Black — O gato comeu sua língua?  
E quando eu vi, as palavras já escapavam de meus lábios.  
— Traidor do próprio sangue.  
— _Estupefaça!_  
— _Protego!_  
Rapidamente me virei para ver quem, com o feitiço escudo, havia estuporado Sirius Black, e me surpreendi ao deparar-me com o garoto de cabelos rebeldes e bochechas rosadas que havia me inspirado tanta antipatia.  
— Você me paga, moleque! — exclamou Sirius se levantando rápido demais para quem acabara de ser estuporado — _Expelliarmus! Estupefaça! Levicorpus!_  
O que posso dizer é que a combinação de todos aqueles feitiços deixou o garoto realmente mal. Preso no ar pelo tornozelo, ele não conseguia sequer de mexer, os olhos viravam nas órbitas.  
— _Liberacorpus._ — disse Sirius, e deixou o irmão caído ao chão, ainda mais machucado pela queda, e assim se retirou com Potter, Evans, Pettgrew e Lupin no seu encalço. O único que olhou para trás foi Lupin, mas mesmo assim Black segurou-o pelo braço e guiou-o para junto deles.  
De bruços, o garoto apenas respirava ofegante, e pelos seus soluços, eu pude perceber que ele estava chorando.  
— Você está bem? — eu perguntei me aproximando dele, contra a minha vontade.  
— Vou ficar. — disse ele sentando-se com alguma dificuldade.  
Seu rosto estava machucado, e um filete de sangue escorria pela boca, foi quando percebi que um dente havia se partido.  
— Eu concerto isso — eu disse apontando a varinha, murmurando alguns encantamentos e finalmente arrumando o dente do garoto.  
Com outros encantamentos, limpei o sangue de sua face, fechei os arranhões proporcionados pela queda e o grande corte em seu supercílio. E não ficaram cicatrizes.  
— Quebrou alguma coisa? — perguntei, me divertindo com a expressão surpresa e encantada no rosto do garoto.  
— Acho que não. — ele respondeu desconcertado.  
Nos encaramos por alguns segundos. Ele estudava meu rosto como há dois anos atrás, eu, porém, procurava mais algum corte para curar. Ao menos era essa a desculpa que eu usava para poder contemplar seus orbes cinzentos.  
— O seu nome é?  
— Severus Snape. — respondi prontamente.  
— Regulus Acthurus Black. — ele disse antes que eu perguntasse.  
— Hum...  
Regulus se levantou, limpou a grama da capa e me deu as costas, mancando.  
— Regulus — chamei, e ele prontamente se voltou, como se apenas estivesse esperando que eu o chamasse — obrigado.  
— Não tem de que.  
Naquele momento, seu meio sorriso mostrou que o meu "obrigado" compensou por todo o sofrimento que ele passara nas mãos do irmão naquele momento, ao menos era isso que eu achava, do fundo da minha presunção. Mas eu não queria pensar nisso, não era sensato.  
Com o passar dos dias, os meus sentimentos por Lily pareceram modificar-se para o seu oposto. O fato de ela sempre estar com Potter, dos comentários sobre os dois, do sorriso cínico em seus lábios sempre que passava por mim, aquilo tudo me irritava, e eu estava cansado, cansado e confuso. Mas o que estaria acontecendo? Eu estaria começando a odiar a pessoa que mais amava e a sentir simpatia por quem, a princípio, me pareceu um moleque insolente, apenas um Black mimado? O mundo estava ao contrário. Ao menos para mim.


	2. Eu estava em paz quando você chegou

"**Eu estava em paz quando você chegou"**

O quinto ano me parecia mais difícil do que todos os anos anteriores juntos. Eu ficava até altas horas no salão comunal estudando, e nunca parecia saber tudo quanto queria. E num desses dias, eu estava, como de costume, sentado à mesa com meus livros, tinteiro e pergaminhos, dessa vez estudando para Poções. Então ouvi passos ás minhas costas e me voltei para ver quem estaria ali, àquela hora, me importunando.  
— Noite — ele disse com um bocejo e um leve aceno.  
— Noite — eu respondi com um meio sorriso irritado — tudo bem, Regulus?  
— Tirando a insônia — outro bocejo — tudo bem.  
— Insônia? — perguntei dissimulado — Com tantos bocejos?  
— Apenas bocejos, não consigo dormir.  
Voltei os olhos novamente para ele. Usava um pijama ligeiramente infantil, mas era perceptível que o tecido era nobre. Esfregando os olhos, ele puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao meu lado.  
— Fazendo o dever a essa hora? — perguntou.  
— É. — respondi secamente, calando um "o que você tem a ver com isso?"  
Ficamos em silêncio, mas eu me sentia incomodado com aquele garoto me observando, tão incomodado que não conseguia mais entender as questões mais simples, porém não queria ser grosseiro com ele, já que havia me defendido uma vez. Então me dirigi a ele.  
— Toma — disse-lhe entregando pergaminho e pena — faça alguma coisa.  
Minha intenção era que com pergaminho e pena ele parasse de me incomodar, como se faz com uma criança. E realmente funcionou. Ele ficou calado por duas horas, eu apenas podia ouvir a pena riscando o pergaminho e o suave som da sua respiração. Mas ele ainda me olhava, e eu me sentia cada vez mais incomodado.  
— Pronto — ele disse me estendendo o pergaminho, depois dessas duas longas horas — terminei.  
Acho que devo ter ficado com a expressão mais estranha de minha vida, talvez uma expressão de agrado e surpresa. Ali naquele pergaminho, à pena, estava desenhado o meu rosto, exatamente igual ele era. Fiquei totalmente desconcertado, realmente não sabia o que dizer.  
— Tentei fazer o melhor que pude. — disse Regulus sem graça.  
— Ficou bom — eu disse com um meio sorriso — muito bom.  
Estendi o desenho para ele, não sabia muito bem o que fazer.  
— É pra você — ele disse sorrindo — um presente.  
— Ah, obrigado. — eu disse ainda mais sem graça que ele.  
Guardei o desenho junto com todo o resto do meu material. Eu não estudaria mais naquela noite, toda a concentração estava perdida.  
— Boa noite, Regulus — eu disse — até amanhã.  
Eu não queria acreditar na minha imaginação, mas eu pensei ver um brilho nos olhos de Regulus quando disse "até amanhã".  
Ainda mais confuso, fui me deitar. Tirei a calça, a camisa e o suéter, e sem pensar em pijama ou qualquer coisa do tipo, fechei o cortinado verde e me deitei.  
Dei um tempo até ir conversar com Regulus de novo. Disse "até amanhã", mas no dia seguinte, nem sequer olhei na sua direção. Ele parecia querer conversar comigo, mas eu preferi manter distância, sabia o porquê, mas me recusava a aceitar. Eu estava cheio de deveres e afins, e mais um problema era tudo o que eu realmente não precisava.  
E quando eu pensei que aqueles pensamentos estranhos haviam me deixado e eu finalmente estava em paz, eles voltaram à tona, e quem me dera que fossem apenas meros pensamentos. Foi em outro dia como aquele, à noite, no salão comunal enquanto eu fazia meus deveres, agora de Transfigurações.  
— Noite. — disse Regulus, que agora não trajava pijama, e sim suas vestes sonserinas, incluindo a capa.  
— Noite. — respondi desanimado e ao mesmo tempo apreensivo.  
— Deveres novamente?  
— Insônia novamente?  
— Sim.  
Nos calamos, eu fazendo de tudo para ignorá-lo, ele insistindo.  
— Dificuldades em Transfigurações?  
— Sou melhor em Poções.  
— Quer ajuda?  
Eu olhei para ele e senti vontade de rir. Tinha tanta firmeza na sua voz infantil, mas como poderia pensar que ele, no terceiro ano, poderia ajudar a mim, que estava no quinto?  
— Está bem — eu disse, imaginando que se não conseguisse ajudar, ele sumiria de uma vez por todas — aceito a ajuda.  
E mostrei a ele minhas dificuldades. Regulus leu e releu o texto, o cenho franzido, assim como quando estudava meu rosto. Sem pedir permissão, ele pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena e começou a fazer anotações. Balançava negativamente a cabeça e riscava algumas palavras que escrevera, e passava um traço embaixo de palavras que ele provavelmente achava mais importantes. Puxava setas e especificava, fazia asteriscos e explicava-os no rodapé. Leu e releu o que escreveu, e cerca de quarenta minutos depois que começou a escrever, me entregou.  
— Aqui está — disse ele bocejando — foi o que consegui.  
Fiquei tão surpreso que acho que abri a boca inconscientemente. Aquelas anotações eram tudo o que eu precisava para responder meus exercícios. Tudo meticulosamente explicado, como nem Mc Gonagall jamais fizera.  
— Como — perguntei abobalhado — você fez isso?  
— Algumas conclusões — ele respondeu com simplicidade — lembrei de algumas aulas, e só.  
— Impossível, garoto, você está no terceiro ano.  
— Gosto de Transfigurações, então acabei pegando uns livros de Sirius durante as férias, sem ele saber, e também tirei algumas conclusões.  
— Obrigado — eu parecia cada vez mais perplexo — mesmo.  
— Não há de que. — me respondeu sorrindo.  
Então eu comecei a fazer os exercícios, que pareciam extremamente mais fáceis após aquele relatório preparado por Regulus. Tentei me concentrar, mas ele decididamente estava fadado a me atormentar.  
— E sua família? — perguntou.  
E sem querer ele tocara no assunto que mais me deixava possesso.  
— Devem estar bem. — respondi secamente.  
— Você não se dá bem com eles?  
— Não.  
Pensei que Regulus se calasse diante de minha secura. Mas não.  
— É verdade que seu pai é...  
— Trouxa? — e senti meu rosto queimar — Sim, ele é.  
Agora eu estava realmente furioso, travando uma batalha interior para não me esquecer dos dois favores que Regulus me fizera.  
— Por isso você não gosta dele?  
— Não — respondi pensativo — não só por isso.  
— Você gosta de Evans, não gosta?  
Então olhei para ele surpreso e furioso.  
— Você não acha que está entrando demais na minha vida para alguém que mal me conhece? — eu disse rispidamente.  
— Desculpe — ele disse prontamente — mas eu acho que você merece _alguém_ melhor do que ela.  
Enrubesci. Esperava que Black dissesse qualquer coisa, menos aquilo.  
— E sua família, como vai? — eu perguntei prontamente, tentando inventar qualquer assunto que desviasse aquele clima desagradável.  
— Bem — ele disse com um sorriso, talvez satisfeito por achar que eu me interessava por sua vida — exceto por Sirius, aquele desviado.  
— Posso imaginar o desgosto de seus pais.  
— Ainda bem que eles têm a mim.  
Sorri desdenhosamente. Era engraçado um garotinho novo e franzino como Regulus depositar em si próprio a honra da família.  
— Vou dormir. — ele me disse, e mais do que alívio, eu senti abandono.  
Então colocou a mão sobre meu ombro. Ao seu toque, senti um estranho arrepio por todo o meu corpo, mas não sabia o porquê. Estávamos próximos, e eu sentia o perfume de lavanda que emanava de seu corpo.  
Quando Regulus me deixou, balancei a cabeça negativamente, tentando me desvencilhar daqueles pensamentos que pareciam decididos a me atormentar. Mas o que eu não podia negar, é que na hora em que Regulus tocou meu ombro, senti uma vontade compulsiva e quase irrefreável de segurar sua mão, e talvez mantê-la junto a minha para sempre.


	3. Você invade mais um lugar

"**Você invade mais um lugar onde eu não vou"**

Era estranho aquilo que eu começava a sentir, nem eu mesmo conseguia acreditar. Era afeto, afeto por um garoto que eu mal conhecia, mas que sabia que, na verdade, conhecia bem até demais. Eu podia estar ficando louco, mas me preocupava com ele, principalmente com sua felicidade. Regulus tinha um semblante triste, preocupado, e, eu realmente podia estar no meu máximo limite de insanidade, mas pensava que ele sofria por mim. Então em um dia como qualquer outro, uma terça-feira, para ser mais específico, eu estava em uma aula de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, aula que, para todo o meu infortúnio, nós sonserinos, compartilhávamos com a Grifinória. Eu estava concentrado em meus deveres, conjurar um patrono não era a coisa mais fácil para quem não tinha lembranças muito boas, e ainda tinha Potter e Black a meu lado, o que me agradava menos ainda. Mas dessa vez não estavam rindo dos meus cabelos nem de qualquer outra coisa. Black falava alguma coisa aparentemente séria e Potter assentia, igualmente sério. Estranhando tal atitude, me aproximei mais para ouvir, e eles estavam tão entretidos que nem se deram conta de minha presença.  
— ...Mas não foi por mal — dizia Black num sussurro quase inaudível — quero dizer, ele não precisava agir daquela forma.  
— Talvez você tenha o machucado, Almofadinhas — disse James em um tom igualmente baixo — Regulus é sensível...  
Ao ouvir o seu nome, me sobressaltei, mas felizmente isso também passou despercebido pelos dois grifinórios.  
— Estou me sentindo culpado, entende? — e a voz de Black estava ainda mais baixa, e foi com muito esforço que consegui ouvir o restante — Pontas, se Regulus morrer, eu nunca irei me perdoar.  
Meu coração deu um salto. Por que Regulus morreria? Então ele estava correndo perigo? Senti vontade de perguntar a Sirius Black o que estava acontecendo a Regulus, mas não o fiz, sabendo que ele certamente não responderia.  
— Não fui culpa sua, Sirius — sussurrou Potter — creio que Regulus tenha tido um melhor motivo para desaparecer.  
_Desaparecer?_ Aquela palavra demorou a ser aceita por meu coração acelerado. Regulus Black estava desaparecido. Então era por isso que eu nunca mais o vira? Mas ninguém havia dado por sua falta? Pelo jeito não.  
Aquela aula de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas pareceu ter sido a maior de minha vida, e quando saí para a aula de Feitiços, eu estava decidido a não assisti-la. Não tenho precisão de quanto andei, mas sei que rodei praticamente o castelo inteiro procurando Regulus. Primeiramente fui ao salão comunal, com uma esperança quase impossível de que ele esquecesse a idéia de fugir e voltasse para se isolar por lá. Mas isso não aconteceu mesmo. O procurei na biblioteca, nos banheiros e até no corujal. Regulus havia realmente sumido. Então fui para o jardim e o procurei por todo canto, uma estranha agonia tomando conta de mim. Foi quando olhei para o Salgueiro Lutador e me lembrei de que certa vez, vira aquele grupo ridículo liderado por James Potter entrar por ali para ir a algum lugar, uma passagem secreta muito provavelmente. Era a minha última esperança, porém, se eu tentasse entrar ali com o Salgueiro em movimento, chamaria a atenção de alguém certamente. Eu sabia que havia um botão capaz de pará-lo, mas não sabia como acioná-lo. Então fui até uma árvore, a mais próxima que havia.  
— _Diffindo!_ — e um galho se partiu, o maior que consegui avistar.  
Mas era inútil, o galho não era bom o suficiente.  
— _Wingardium Leviosa!_ — e o galho levitou, eu então o direcionei cuidadosamente até o botão, e antes que o Salgueiro pudesse perceber, eu acionei.  
O Salgueiro parou imediatamente. Enxuguei o suor da testa e olhei à minha volta. Vendo que não tinha ninguém, entrei imediatamente.  
Estava dentro da Casa dos Gritos. Subi as escadas e logo ouvi ruídos que lembravam choro. O choro de Regulus, eu podia ter certeza. Segui o som lânguido, que me levou até o que provavelmente, há anos, teria sido um quarto. Respirei aliviado ao vê-lo deitado na cama coberta de poeira, o rosto entre as mãos, o corpo estremecia devido ao choro soluçante.  
— Regulus — eu chamei da porta, e ele prontamente se voltou para mim — então você estava aqui...  
O garoto ficou lívido. Parou imediatamente de chorar, mas seus olhos vermelhos e o rosto banhado de lágrimas não negava que ele o fizera.  
— Severus — ele disse em um soluço — não conte a ninguém que estou aqui.  
— Do que você está fugindo? — eu disse me aproximando dele — É do seu irmão, não é? O que ele fez dessa vez?  
— Não.  
— Do que então? — estávamos extremamente próximos, ele deitado na cama empoeirada, eu em pé.  
— De você. — ele disse, em seguida cobrindo o rosto novamente.  
Meu coração acelerou, e confuso, eu sorri.  
— E eu estou o perseguindo, por acaso?  
— Não — ele disse em tom de lamento, o rosto ainda coberto — mas eu... eu não posso mais vê-lo.  
— Não entendo. — eu disse, confuso.  
— Você jamais entenderia — e Regulus já alterava a voz — vá embora, Snape — voltou-a a um sussurro, não por não querer ser ouvido, mas por carecer de força — por favor, vá embora e não conte a ninguém onde estou escondido.  
— E você pretende ficar aí até quando? — eu já estava me enfurecendo — Até morrer de fome? Há quantos dias você está aí, Regulus?  
— Dois. — respondeu com a voz tremida.  
— Dois dias? — minha voz estava alterada e furiosa — Dois dias sem comer, Regulus? Você quer morrer?  
— E daí? — disse-me em tom de desafio.  
— Como e daí? Não preza pela sua vida?  
— Não mais. — em sua voz realmente havia muito lamento e amargura.  
— Eu prezo.  
Então Regulus levantou os olhos para mim com uma expressão incrédula.  
— Por que _você_ prezaria por minha vida?  
— Me dê um motivo para o contrário.  
Sabia que ele não teria argumentos. Virou-se para o outro lado me dando as costas, parecia uma criança mimada. E ele realmente era.  
— Regulus... — eu disse sentando-me à cama onde ele permanecia deitado.  
Coloquei a mão direita sobre seus cabelos negros e sedosos e inconscientemente acariciei-os. Tinham uma textura suave e um cheiro agradável de lavanda. Levei a mão até o seu rosto e sequei suas lágrimas, ele ainda de costas para mim. No auge da minha insensatez, me deitei na cama e o abracei, encostando meu rosto ao seu pescoço, sentindo o cheiro suave de seus cabelos. Senti o garoto estremecer a meu toque.  
— Por que você está fazendo _isso_? — ele disse com a voz confusa, virando-se para mim.  
Só então que percebi quão próximos estávamos, pois nossos rostos estavam praticamente colados.  
— Não sei. — eu respondi com sinceridade.  
Mais lágrimas caíram de seus olhos acinzentados. Eu as enxuguei prontamente, e ele cerrava os olhos cada vez que eu tocava seu rosto. Meu coração batia exageradamente rápido quando senti o calor dos lábios de Regulus nos meus. Eram lábios macios e quentes, eram realmente tudo o que eu queria sentir naquele momento. Então quando me dei conta do que estava fazendo, recuei, e recuei tão depressa que acidentalmente caí ao chão. Regulus riu. Mas não era uma risada maldosa como seu irmão fazia, não, era uma risada inocente de uma criança que não pôde se contar ao ver alguém cair.  
— Desculpa — eu disse a ele imediatamente — eu não queria que isso tivesse acontecido entre nós.  
Me levantei mais do que depressa e, confuso, me encaminhei para a porta.  
— Espero vê-lo esta noite no salão comunal, ou serei obrigado a contar ao seu irmão onde você está se escondendo. Pelo seu bem, Regulus.  
— Está bem. — respondeu ele sem contestar, desconfio que por eu ter falado que o esperava no salão comunal.  
E meia noite em ponto, lá estava ele, sentado numa cadeira de encosto alto e contemplando a lareira. Tinha um expressão mais serena do que na Casa dos Gritos, agora que se alimentara e estava no conforto do salão comunal. Seus cabelos estavam molhados, dando a impressão de que tomara banho há pouco. Senti vontade de correr dali, voltar para o dormitório talvez, mas antes que eu pudesse pensar em fazê-lo, ele se virou para mim.  
— Noite — disse-me — eu voltei.  
— Estou vendo — eu disse com um meio sorriso — é bom tê-lo de volta.  
As bochechas de Regulus prontamente ficaram ruborizadas. Sorri. Me divertia ao ver aquilo, ainda que soubesse que as minhas não estavam diferentes.  
Ele se levantou da cadeira e veio na minha direção. Senti vontade de estar em qualquer lugar, menos ali. Estávamos apenas nós dois no salão comunal, mais nenhum outro sonserino.  
— Severus — ele disse com a voz baixa, assim como seus olhos — por que você me beijou?  
Eu não sabia o que dizer. Sabia que o tinha beijado, mas ouvir ele falar aquilo em voz alta, foi como se confirmasse que eu cometera um crime hediondo.  
— Já disse que não sei — respondi friamente — fiquei com _pena_ de você.  
— Pena? — e sua expressão agradável agora era de indignação — É só o que eu consigo despertar em você, não é? Pena... Tudo bem.  
Virou as costas e foi em direção ao dormitório. Eu percebi que havia falado besteira, então andei rapidamente em sua direção e puxei-o pelo braço.  
— Desculpe-me — eu disse em um tom quase súplice — acho que me expressei mal.  
— Não Severus — disse-me com um semblante triste — você apenas foi sincero, admiro isso em você.  
— Não, eu não fui.  
Eu travava uma árdua batalha interior, lutando contra aqueles sentimentos.  
— Regulus, eu tenho sentido algo por você...  
— Pena, não é? — disse-me com a voz falhada, e havia lágrimas nos seus olhos acinzentados — Pena do pobre garoto rico, que vive infeliz pelos cantos, que todos os dias escuta do irmão mais velho que não passa de um objeto manipulado pela mãe... isso inspira pena, não, Snape? Isso realmente te...  
— Chega, Regulus! — gritei — Sabe, eu gostaria de sentir pena de você, ou desprezo, como eu sentia no começo, mas eu simplesmente não posso.  
E de repente a minha voz ficou fraca, não tenho precisão de quando, mas comecei a me sentir mal. Eu estava abrindo um sentimento que até então eu só confessara para o fundo do meu âmago. Senti uma tontura repentina e levei a mão à testa. Regulus percebeu que eu não estava bem.  
— Severus — ele disse quase desesperado — n-não vai cair aqui.  
Só me lembro que acordei e estava em um dormitório sonserino, mas definitivamente não era no qual eu dormia. As imagens embaçadas aos poucos foram tomando forma, até o rosto de Regulus ficar nítido.  
— Onde eu estou? — perguntei infantilmente.  
— Na minha cama — respondeu Regulus com um ar preocupado — eu dei um jeito de trazê-lo até aqui.  
— Acho que fiquei nervoso. — confessei.  
— Bom, os meus colegas de quarto, os trigêmeos Rooda, foram passar uma semana em casa. O pai deles morreu, e eles foram passar uma semana com a mãe, Dumbledore permitiu...  
— Mas já não andava muito bem, não é?  
— Não mesmo, mas uma morte sempre é um choque. Bem, o fato é que ninguém dormirá aqui por uma semana, e se você quiser, pode dormir na minha cama e eu durmo na de Roger, que dos três, é mais meu amigo... durante essa semana.  
Sorri. Aquilo mais me parecia um convite do que uma preocupação. Mas não, eu não conseguia dizer não para Regulus.  
— Pode ser — eu disse sem muito pensar nem medir as conseqüências daquele sim — só preciso ir ao meu dormitório buscar minhas coisas.  
— Não, você não está muito bem — ele me disse, deixando transparecer que tinha medo que eu fosse para meu dormitório e não mais voltasse — durma com a roupa que está usando hoje, amanhã você pega as outras coisas. Está bem?  
E como eu disse, não conseguia dizer não a Regulus. Apenas assenti.  
Quando Regulus me desejou boa noite e foi para a cama de seu amigo Roger Rooda, eu me virei na cama onde estava e enterrei o rosto no travesseiro. Tinha o cheiro de Regulus, o suave cheiro de lavanda de seus cabelos negros. Por mim, eu passaria a minha vida inteira ali, sentindo aquele perfume. Mas eu precisava de mais que olfato, eu precisava ativar os meus outros quatro sentidos. Foi aí que me levantei da cama, já havia tirado a capa, e me encaminhei para a cama do garoto Rooda, onde Regulus dormia naquele momento. E ele realmente dormia, dormia profundamente com um ar de inocência. Eu passei a mão por seus cabelos e em seguida toquei seus lábios com as pontas de meus dedos. Ele acordou.  
— Você não está conseguindo dormir? — perguntou-me infantilmente.  
— Não. — respondi sinceramente.  
Não sei precisar desde quando a sanidade me faltara, mas tenho certeza de que naquele momento, eu passava longe de estar sensato. Regulus deitado com o peito para cima, este arfando. Eu me posicionei sobre ele, de certa forma, sentando-me sobre suas pernas, ou um pouco mais acima. Regulus olhava assustado para mim, e aquilo me divertia. Afastei com minhas mãos os cabelos de sua fronte, e beijei-lhe os lábios. Mas dessa vez, não os toquei simplesmente com os meus, e sim coloquei a minha língua dentro da boca do garoto, nossas línguas brincando de forma frenética e voluptuosa. Após cada beijo, ele me olhava com sua expressão mais assustada, como se não estivesse acreditando naquilo, embora fosse tudo o que ele mais queria, eu tinha certeza disso. Arranquei de seu corpo, a capa que ele não tivera o trabalho de tirar ainda, e joguei-a a um canto. Posteriormente, afrouxei o nó da gravata e tirei-a, jogando-a ao longe. Fui abrindo sua camisa aos poucos, beijando-lhe o peito recentemente nu. Cada vez que passava a minha língua por seu peito, ele soltava um gemido, ora curto, ora mais prolongado. Voltei para sua boca, a minha a procurava febrilmente. Mordi-lhe o lábio inferior e fiz movimentos vulgares com minha língua. Regulus os correspondia extasiado. Novamente desci minha boca para seu peito, beijando cada centímetro. Então, em um gesto descontrolado, ele agarrou minha camisa e a arrancou, assim como a minha gravata. Ficou por alguns segundos fitando o meu peito nu, o olhava com um desejo febril, que contradizia a inocência de seus traços. Puxou-me para junto de seu corpo, beijando-me novamente. Seus beijos adquiriam cada vez mais malícia. Então encostei meus lábios à sua orelha e sussurrei:  
— Vire-se de bruços.  
Regulus me obedeceu imediatamente. Virou-se de bruços, o rosto apertado contra o travesseiro, apoiou as mãos na cama, alinhadas na mesma direção do rosto. Tirei o restante de suas vestes e também das minhas, e novamente sussurrei ao seu ouvido:  
— Não precisa ficar com medo.  
Ele apenas assentiu, a respiração ofegante.  
E então aconteceu, e naquele momento, eu ativei os meus cinco sentidos. O meu olfato detectava o cheiro suave do corpo e dos cabelos de Regulus. O paladar me permitia sentir o gosto salgado do suor que cobria o pescoço do garoto, o qual eu, ora beijava, ora mordia. Com a visão, mesmo turva e dificultada pela escuridão que cobria o quarto, eu pude ver a expressão de Regulus, os olhos que abriam e fechavam periodicamente, os lábios entreabertos que buscavam ar. Minha audição detectava os gemidos lânguidos que o garoto emitia, gemidos de dor, que me fazia sentir um prazer quase mórbido. E por último, o tato, oh como eu agradecia por existir esse sentido. Com ele eu sentia o corpo de Regulus, o seu corpo quente e eufórico, sempre pedindo mais prazer. E quando terminou, ambos estávamos cansados e ofegantes. Tomei o lugar de Regulus à cama, me deitando com o peito para cima. Ele se deitou sobre mim, descansando sobre meu peito, e agora parecia mais indefeso do que nunca. Afaguei seus cabelos, os beijando de vez em quando. Ele nada me dizia, apenas respirava, sua respiração aos poucos voltando ao normal. Eu não sabia o que estava sentindo, mas acima de tudo, era satisfação, talvez por ter tido os meus desejos mais ilícitos realizados, talvez por gostar de Regulus e vê-lo ali, deitado sobre mim. E ficamos assim até o dia seguinte, uma quarta feira, a qual eu sabia que não assistiríamos aula alguma. A porta protegida com _Colloportus_ e uma boa dose de _Abaffiato_.  
Durante a semana em que os irmãos Rooda ficaram fora, dormi todos os dias com Regulus, e realmente não eram necessárias as três camas que sobrava, já que cabíamos perfeitamente em uma só. Não sei o que meus colegas de quarto pensaram quando voltei a dormir em minha cama após uma semana, mas ouvi cochichos de que o "garoto estranho" estava dormindo em algum outro lugar do castelo, mas eles deduziram que fosse no dormitório feminino. Por sorte, ninguém ligou a minha ausência ao fato de os três irmãos Rooda estarem fora de Hogwarts durante esse tempo.


	4. O que você está fazendo?

"**O que você está fazendo?  
Milhões de vasos sem nenhuma flor..."**

Eu me sentia estranho, também não era para menos, estava me relacionando com um garoto, o que ao ver da sociedade era totalmente ilícito. Mas eu não me importava com o que outros bruxos, e tampouco trouxas diziam, eu sabia que amava Regulus Acthurus Black, embora não assumisse ou demonstrasse isso.  
Ninguém sabia que eu e Regulus éramos mais que bons amigos, ao menos até aquele dia. Era um sábado, um sábado bonito, embora um tanto quanto nublado. Era dia de visita a Hogsmead, e eu e Regulus fomos, assim como muitos outros alunos. Caminhávamos lado a lado, o garoto cantarolava uma cantiga que eu me lembro de ter ouvido na infância, na voz de minha mãe. Então um som muito diferente da voz calma de Regulus tomou aquele lugar. Era uma voz rude.  
— Regulus — chamou Sirius, se aproximando do garoto com sua insuportável imponência — eu não quero que você fique andando com pessoas desse _tipo_.  
— Cala a boca — Regulus disse em tom de desafio — você não manda nas minhas amizades. Por que não olha para as suas? Um garoto metido que acha que sabe jogar quadribol, um retardado que falta molhar as calças com as gracinhas de Potter, um nojento lobisomem mestiço e uma sangue-ruim. — e o nojo ficou evidente no rosto de Regulus ao falar sobre Lily.  
Remus Lupin ficou lívido. Provavelmente era meio segredo o fato de ele ser lobisomem, e talvez Sirius Black deixara escapar isso perto de Regulus.  
— Ora, seu... — exclamou Sirius empunhando a varinha.  
Porém eu fui mais rápido, tomei a frente de Regulus, a varinha empunhada.  
— Vai me desafiar, Ranhoso? — disse o detestável Black brincando com a varinha em sua mão, os outros, exceto Lily, também haviam empunhado as suas respectivas varinhas.  
— Eu não entro em jogos infantis.  
Então ele se enfureceu e encostou a varinha no meu pescoço. Eu, com o queixo erguido, o olhei por cima, como se fosse um verme.  
— Pára, Sirius! — exclamou Lily — Por favor, não estrague o passeio.  
Furioso, ele guardou a varinha, assim como todos os outros. Lançou um último olhar rancoroso a mim e se retirou com sua corja.  
— Eu o mato se ele machucar você. — disse Regulus em um tom ligeiramente imaturo.  
— Não será preciso — eu disse com um leve sorriso — ele não vai me machucar.  
Tomamos cervejas amanteigadas no Três Vassouras. Regulus fazia piadas sobre os clientes do bar, e também sobre Madame Rosmerta. Acho que nunca ri tanto em minha vida quanto naquele dia.  
Eu e Regulus queríamos sossego, então fomos para uma parte isolada do povoado, um lugar deserto, onde nenhum bruxo ficava. Com um sorriso entre malicioso e brincalhão, ele me encostou a uma árvore e me beijou com toda sua doçura de menino e sua malícia de homem. Cada vez que beijava Regulus, eu sentia como se minha alma deixasse o corpo por um momento, e dessa vez não foi diferente. O transe já havia se estabelecido, quando aquela mesma desagradável voz, porém agora muito mais surpresa e indignada, nos interrompeu.  
— **REGULUS ACTHURUS!** — berrou Sirius, fazendo-me imediatamente me distanciar do garoto — **MAS O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?**  
Ambos ficamos sem reação, assim como Potter, Evans, Pettgrew e Lupin que acompanhavam Sirius Black.  
Sirius não segurava a varinha, mas andava decidido na direção do irmão.  
— Você quer me matar de desgosto, Regulus? — disse Sirius furioso — O que há agora? Esse imundo te _desviou_?  
Eu estava tão sem graça que nem me importara com a ofensa.  
— Você não tem nada a ver com isso! — Regulus gritou — Vá cuidar da sua vida, Sirius, você é que é o desgosto da família Black.  
— Você me paga, Ranhoso. — agora ele se voltara para mim.  
Sirius andava a passos firmes em minha direção, o punho fechado. Foi quando senti um forte soco em meu rosto, levei as mãos ao nariz que sangrava compulsivamente.  
— Desgraçado! — gritou Regulus, a varinha apontada para o irmão — _Estupefaça_!  
E Sirius foi arremessado para longe. Potter saiu de seu transe momentâneo e também empunhou a varinha, e eu rapidamente tirei as mãos do rosto e fiz o mesmo.  
— Seu _veadinho_ insolente — gritou o arrogante Sirius, levantando da queda, a varinha em punho — _Incarcerous!_  
E cordas criadas pelo feitiço de Sirius prenderam o corpo de Regulus, que deu um grito e caiu ao chão.  
— _Serpensortia!_ — gritei com toda a minha força, e da ponta da minha varinha, saiu uma grande cobra.  
Ela foi à direção de Sirius Black, que recuou assustado.  
— _Relaxo!_ — eu disse apontando para as cordas que prendiam Regulus.  
Então a batalha pareceu ter se paralisado. Sirius olhava inconformado para a cobra que o fitava ameaçadoramente, pronta para dar o bote a qualquer momento. Eu me divertia ao ver que ninguém daquele grupinho tinha coragem suficiente para enfrentar a cobra. Exceto por _ela_. — _Vipera Evanesca!_ — e a cobra foi destruída pela varinha de Lily.  
Encarei-a nos olhos, ela me olhava enojada, e meu nojo por ela não era menor.  
— Sangue-ruim — eu disse — você pensa que é alguma coisa? Você é ridícula, sempre foi, desde criança, quando se jogava do balanço e se equilibrava no ar, para se exibir para a sua irmã...  
Lily ficou lívida. Então Potter tomou sua frente.  
— _Locomotor Snape._  
— _Protego!_  
O feitiço ricocheteou e se voltou contra Potter, que de forma bizarra flutuou no ar até ficar a mercê de meus ataques.  
— _Conjunctivitus_ — eu acertei Potter com esse feitiço, e ele levou as mãos aos olhos, sua visão provavelmente desaparecendo momentaneamente.  
— _Descendo!_ — e Potter caiu ao chão com um baque surdo.  
Temporariamente cego e dolorido, ele permaneceu ao chão, e Lily, por quem eu sentia profunda aversão, foi ao seu auxílio.  
Lupin e Pettgrew pareciam não estar ali, recuaram perante os ataques.  
— _Estupefaça_ — gritou Sirius vindo na minha direção, e me pegou despercebido, fui estuporado.  
Lembro-me de ouvir a voz de Regulus dizer _Ennervate_ e então eu voltei à consciência, mesmo que não tivesse ficado tão inconsciente assim. Mas eu estava enfraquecido o suficiente para não poder defender Regulus quando seu desprezível irmão apontou a varinha para ele e disse:  
— _Alarte Ascendare!_  
E vi Regulus ser erguido no ar e cair no chão com um baque. Ele gritava de dor, sua têmpora sangrava.  
— _Alarte Ascendare!_ — Sirius gritou novamente.  
Mas antes que Regulus pudesse cair de novo, eu apontei minha varinha para ele e murmurei:  
— _Aresto Momentum!_ — e Regulus pendeu no ar — _Wingardium Leviosa!_ — então o corpo de Regulus levitou um pouco mais alto e eu pude o manipular com a varinha, até tocar o chão suavemente.  
Agora eu e Sirius nos encarávamos. Regulus nos meus braços, totalmente fraco e machucado.  
— Ranhoso, eu vou te matar. — Sirius Black estava realmente furioso, e isso me divertia muito.  
— O que está esperando? — eu disse desdenhoso — Pena que você não tem a capacidade de usar Avada Kedavra.  
— Não, meu caro, mas conheço coisas muitos piores do que a morte. _Levicorpus!_  
Eu fui surpreendido, e novamente preso no ar pelos tornozelos.  
— Gosta de ser humilhado, não gosta, Ranhoso?  
— _Liberacorpus!_ — disse Regulus e eu caí ao chão com um baque surdo.  
Para a minha surpresa, Regulus andou na direção do irmão, encarando-o nos olhos, com um ar de extrema segurança.  
— Você não vai mais castigar — e eu mal pude acreditar no que estava ouvindo — o _homem_ que eu amo.  
Sirius ficou tão surpreso quanto eu. Regulus se aproveitou disso.  
— _Sectumsempra_ — gritou apontando para o rosto do irmão, onde um grande corte na altura do supercílio se abriu.  
Foi aí que o maldito Sirius se enfureceu. Jogou a varinha a um canto e partiu para cima de Regulus, socando cada milímetro do seu corpo. Regulus era frágil, e sem uma varinha não era praticamente nada. Eu não podia atacar Sirius, ele estava próximo demais de Regulus, e qualquer feitiço que eu tentasse, poderia acertar o meu garoto. Então Sirius ultrapassou todos os limites do bom senso que não tinha e com sua mão pesada e forte, deu o soco que provavelmente seria o mais forte de sua vida, nas _partes baixas_ de Regulus.  
Ouvi o meu garoto gritar alucinadamente com as mãos sobre o local afetado. A dor devia ser lancinante. Foi aí que perdi o controle.  
— _Crucio!_ — gritei apontando a varinha para Sirius. Ele caiu ao chão se contorcendo de dor. Seus gritos se confundiam aos gemidos chorosos do irmão.  
— _Crucio!_ — eu disse de novo, e assim sucessivamente até que ele apagou.  
Lily chorava desesperada com Potter ainda cego em seus braços. Pettgrew gritava horrorizado. Então Lupin agiu.  
— _Sonorus_ — disse apontando a varinha para a própria garganta.  
E eu já sabia o que ele pensava em fazer. Com o som da voz dez vezes aumentado, ele disse, ainda quase num grito:  
— Uma Maldição Imperdoável foi usada perto do carvalho ao norte de Hogsmead. Um aluno está desacordado.  
Posteriormente, após fazer a voz voltar ao normal com _Quietus_, apontou a varinha para mim.  
— Nem pense em sair daí. — disse-me.  
Mas eu realmente não pensava. Tinha Regulus nos meus braços ainda guinchando de dor. A fúria de Lupin só me fazia pensar que talvez ele sentisse por Sirius Black um amor parecido com o que eu sentia por Regulus.  
Um silêncio desagradável se abateu sobre o local. Sirius desacordado, Lupin ao seu lado murmurando feitiços que não davam certo. Potter ainda cego, tinha o rosto enterrado no peito de Lily, que chorava baixinho. Pettgrew permanecia abobalhado e soluçante.  
A ajuda não demorou a chegar. Primeiro moradores de Hogsmead junto a alunos e professores de Hogwarts. Depois o pessoal do Ministério.  
— Mas o que é isso? — exclamou Mc Gonagall ao ver Sirius desacordado.  
— Foi legíima defesa. — eu disse.  
Slughorn acordava Sirius, enquanto Mc Gonagall murmurava encantamentos que fizessem Potter voltar a enxergar.  
— Quem usou Maldição Imperdoável? — disse a voz grave do ministro da magia, quando chegou até o local.  
Sirius, ainda que fraco, já estava acordado e Lupin lhe dava máxima atenção. Eu ouvia Mc Gonagall perguntar ao Potter quantos dedos ele via em sua mão, e pelas respostas, sua visão parecia estar voltando, o que aliviava Lily. Pettgrew parecia mais abobalhado do que nunca.  
Mesmo com os olhares admirados de todos ao meu redor, incluindo meus colegas sonserinos, eu continuava abraçado a Regulus, ele tremendo nos meus braços, parecia uma criancinha indefesa.  
— Quem usou a Maldição Imperdoável? — repetiu Cornelius Fudge.  
— Eu usei. — respondi com firmeza.  
— O senhor sabe que é ilegal, não sabe?  
— Sei.  
— E o senhor sabe que terá de cumprir pena em Azkaban, não sabe?  
— Sei.  
Minha voz tremeu, eu não tinha pensado que iria para Azkaban.  
— Foi legítima defesa — contestei — Sirius Black ia matar o irmão a socos.  
— O senhor sabe que existem feitiços legais, não sabe? Que Maldições Imperdoáveis só são usadas por seguidores d' Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.  
— E quem é que pensa nisso na hora do desespero?  
Cornelius parou e me fitou enojado ao perceber que eu estava abraçado ao Regulus. Senti uma imensa vontade de azará-lo, mas sabia que aquilo só poderia piorar, e muito, a minha situação.  
— — disse ele com uma voz ainda mais enojada — os dementadores e dois funcionários do Ministério da Magia o acompanharão até Azkaban, onde o senhor cumprirá uma pena ainda não determinada. Enquanto isso eu irei até Hogwarts avisar Dumbledore que mande imediatamente uma coruja aos pais do senhor.  
Mal ele terminou de falar, e três dementadores apareceram. O frio causado pela presença daqueles demônios cobria todo o povoado de Hogsmead. Regulus olhou assustado para mim, provavelmente nunca vira dementadores.  
— Vamos, . — disse o ministro com sua voz rude.  
Eu olhei mais uma vez para os olhos de Regulus, talvez ficasse muito tempo sem vê-los, ou talvez não os visse nunca mais. Passei a mão por seu rosto e sussurrei:  
— Vai ficar tudo bem.  
Beijei-lhe a fronte e me levantei, sendo assim pego por dementadores, um de cada lado segurando o meu braço com suas mãos nódoas. Eles me arrastaram para longe dali e eu ia de cabeça baixa, humilhado pelos colegas que gritavam ofensas mesmo sob protesto dos professores, ou pelo sorriso satisfeito no rosto arrogante de Sirius Black.  
— Severus! — ouvi Regulus gritar e olhei para trás, ele estava sendo segurado por Slughorn, que o impedia de ir atrás de mim — Vocês não podem levá-lo, a culpa não foi dele! Por que não levam Sirius que foi quem começou a briga? Só porque os Black são uma família de renome? Interesseiros malditos! Imundos!  
O que mais me doía naquele momento, não era a humilhação ou as mãos apertadas dos dementadores nos meus braços, e sim os gritos desesperados de Regulus, em meio ao seu pranto. A última imagem que tive de meu garoto antes de ir para Azkaban, foi de seu rosto vermelho e banhado de lágrimas, seu corpo frágil que eu já tivera sob o meu, agora se debatia tentando desvencilhar-se de Slughorn. Deixei cair lágrimas, talvez as mais amargas que eu derramara até então.  
O resultado disso é que passei em Azkaban, os piores meses de minha vida, assim reprovando o quinto ano em Hogwarts. Dumbledore conseguiu fazer um acordo com o ministro e ele me libertou dois dias antes do início do ano letivo, e esse curto tempo usei para comprar meus livros e minhas vestes novas, com um dinheiro que meu pai amaldiçoou muito antes de dar, já que descobrira tudo a respeito de minha relação com Regulus. Por causa de minha pena, não fui autorizado a ir de Expresso para Hogwarts ao menos neste ano, então aparatei junto de minha mãe, que não estava menos furiosa que meu pai, para Hogsmead, de onde segui sozinho até Hogwarts.  
Cheguei bem tarde, bem depois do banquete, mas Dumbledore quis me ver antes que eu fosse para o salão comunal. Cheguei a sua sala e ele ainda estava totalmente desperto.  
— Com licença, senhor. — eu disse arrastando meu malão para dentro da sua grande sala.  
— Entre Severus — disse-me indicando a cadeira à sua frente — e por favor, sente-se, quero falar com você.  
— Pois não... — eu disse me sentando, grato por ter aquela cadeira após uma viagem exaustiva.  
Acomodei o malão ao meu lado e voltei minha atenção inteiramente a Dumbledore, quem eu agradecia por tirar-me daquele lugar horrendo.  
— Severus, eu sinto muito por não ter conseguido tirá-lo antes de Azkaban. Foi realmente uma pena que você tenha perdido o ano.  
— Não importa senhor, eu agradeço da mesma forma. E um ano a mais não me fará mal algum, mesmo porque prefiro mil vezes Hogwarts à casa dos meus pais.  
— Eles estão furiosos com você, não? Ao menos pareciam a última vez que estive com Eileen e Tobias.  
— Estão bem furiosos mesmo.  
Inconscientemente levei a mão a meu rosto que estava marcado por cortes e marcas roxas.  
— Tobias fez isso? — Dumbledore indagou inconformado.  
— Sim — eu respondi envergonhado — meu pai me bateu quando descobriu sobre minha relação com Regulus Black.  
— Ridículo — Dumbledore falou mais para si mesmo do que para mim — preconceitos, meu amigo, preconceitos são piores que magia das trevas.  
— Realmente, senhor — hesitei — e agora nossos colegas não nos deixarão mais em paz. Não me importo por mim, mas por Regulus.  
— Avise-me imediatamente se alguém os importunar. Sirius Black já teve suas detenções cumpridas por agredir o irmão física e moralmente nos terrenos de Hogwarts.  
Não sei se Dumbledore percebeu, mas meus lábios machucados pelas agressões de meu pai formaram um breve sorriso.  
— Não se importe com ofensas de seres com pensamentos inferiores, meu caro Severus, amor é amor de qualquer forma, e sexualidade não determina isso.  
Após dizer essas palavras reconfortantes, Dumbledore voltou os olhos para uma porta-retrato que tinha na escrivaninha. Nele um rapaz um pouco mais velho que eu, de cabelos louros e longos com leves cachos, sorria e acenava para a câmera. Foi um gesto rápido, mas pude perceber que Dumbledore olhava com carinho para o rapaz da foto.  
— Quem é? — perguntei sem querer.  
— Ah — atrapalhou-se Dumbledore — Gellert Grindelwald, um velho amigo.  
Mas ficou perceptível que não era apenas um velho _amigo_, porém obviamente eu não contestaria, mesmo porque estava louco para sair dali para o conforto do salão comunal, para o conforto dos braços de Regulus.  
— Pode ir se deitar — disse Dumbledore com um sorriso, adivinhando meus pensamentos, embora eu tivesse certeza de que usara muito bem a oclumência — você deve estar cansado e tem um dia de aula amanhã.  
— Obrigado senhor — eu disse me levantando imediatamente — obrigado pro tudo.  
— Por nada, meu jovem. E a senha é _rastro da serpente_.  
Retirei-me rapidamente, vencendo incrivelmente rápido os lances de escadas com o meu malão. Desci para as masmorras, o meu coração batendo demasiadamente forte. Disse _rastro da serpente_ mais do que depressa e irrompi pela porta do salão comunal, largando meu malão a qualquer canto. O salão estava vazio, exceto por ele, que fitava sem esperança as chamas da lareira. Sorri ao vê-lo de costas, o meu garoto, com seus cabelos rebeldes.  
— Regulus — eu chamei, e em minha voz tinha muita emoção. Ele se virou prontamente e abriu um grande sorriso ao me ver. Abri meus braços e Regulus correu ao meu encontro. Aquele abraço, sentir aquele corpo quente e frágil, aquele cheiro de lavanda que emanava de seu corpo e de seus cabelos, era tudo o que eu desejava em Azkaban. A lembrança de nosso amor ardente era o que me salvava dos dementadores, de sua fome por felicidade alheia. Mas a minha, dementador algum tirara, porque o cheiro de Regulus estava preso ao meu corpo, lembrando-me a todo o momento que eu tinha alguém a minha espera, alguém que eu amava.  
— Severus, eu sinto muito — ele disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas — é minha culpa que você tenha ficado em Azkaban.  
— Não é sua culpa — eu disse o apertando ainda mais em meus braços — e não se preocupe com isso, eu estou com você agora, meu amor.  
Quando conseguiu soltar-se de meus braços, Regulus colocou as duas mãos sobre o meu rosto machucado, que estava cheio de arranhões e com a barba por fazer. Meus cabelos estavam demasiado compridos.  
— Quem fez isso a você? — perguntou.  
— Meu pai — respondi novamente envergonhado — ele descobriu sobre nós e, bem, não aceitou.  
— O meu pai não está falando comigo, mas ao menos não me bateu.  
Regulus contemplou o meu rosto e lágrimas caíram dos seus olhos.  
— Não é justo. — disse com sua voz chorosa e infantil.  
— Deixe, Regulus, nada mais me afeta agora, já posso tomar por esquecido tudo o que passei em Azkaban ou nas mãos de meu pai.  
Seus lábios doces tocaram os meus, e nesse momento senti toda a dor física e moral me abandonar. O beijo de Regulus era o meu sonho e única realidade.  
Posteriormente, peguei o meu malão para levar ao dormitório, mas antes não pude deixar de estranhar os vasos vazios que havia em cima da lareira e no chão ao lado dela, eram muitos vasos, todos vazios, exceto por um á direita da lareira, que continha uma flor murcha.  
— O que é aquilo? — perguntei a Regulus, apontando para os vasos.  
— Ah sim — ele me disse com pesar — desde o ano passado quando você foi para Azkaban, tenho conjurado flores e colocado em vasos para esperar o seu retorno, todos os dias era um vaso diferente, mas você nunca voltava e elas morriam.  
Aquilo era estranho, e eu não pude deixar de estranhar.  
— Mas por que você apenas não tirou as flores dos vasos e colocou novas?  
Regulus não hesitou em responder.  
— Para que ao retornar, você visse que os vasos estão vazios como minha alma, que não há vida sem você, Severus.  
Eu não sabia o que dizer, então o abracei forte, beijando-o novamente.


	5. Eu trocaria a eternidade

"**O horizonte anuncia com o seu vitral que eu  
trocaria a eternidade por essa noite"**

Suportei os piores momentos de minha vida nos primeiros meses de aula. Alunos de todas as casas abordavam a mim e ao Regulus nos chamando de "veadinhos" e ofensas similares. Sirius Black era quem mais nos ofendia, mas o ignorávamos, e isso o deixava mais furioso que se duelássemos. Lily continuava a me olhar enojada, mas eu não me importava, pois tudo que me interessava naquela escola era Regulus, ele e ninguém mais. Nós tínhamos uma sintonia perfeita e quase nunca discutíamos. Porém uma vez brigamos feio, e aquele foi o dia mais fatídico de minha vida até aquele momento.  
Eu estava passando com Regulus pelo corredor do terceiro andar, rumo a biblioteca, estávamos de mãos dadas como de costume, quando fomos surpreendidos por sonserinos do sétimo ano.  
— Hey, vocês — disse o garoto que liderava o grupo composto por mais três meninos e uma menina — o que pensam estar fazendo?  
— Perdão? — eu disse confuso.  
— Não estão honrando a nossa casa — e apontou para o brasão da Sonserina em minha capa — e eu não deixarei que isso aconteça.  
— Cala a boca! — ordenou Regulus e o outro menino riu.  
— E você, seu fedelho desviado, por que não chama o seu irmão mais velho para duelarmos?  
— Porque ele é tão desqualificado quanto vocês.  
O menino agarrou Regulus pela capa.  
— Solte-o! — ordenei com a varinha empunhada.  
— E você quer voltar para Azkaban, é? Seu sangue-ruim.  
Tive de segurar Regulus que tentou ir para cima dele.  
— Deixe-me pegá-lo, Severus! — Regulus gritou.  
— Pare de ser infantil, Regulus, pare de agir como uma criança trouxa.  
Sim, eu usara palavras duras com o pobre garoto que só quisera me defender. Ele se desvencilhou de meus braços e saiu correndo na direção oposta, eu o chamei, mas ele não voltou.  
— Vocês me pagam. — eu disse para os garotos com um olhar mortal.  
Os deixei rindo enquanto ia atrás de Regulus, que como eu imaginava, estaria indo para a Casa dos Gritos.  
Eu já sabia a forma de entrar lá, e por sorte consegui, como da outra vez. Subi rapidamente os degraus da escada, já imaginando que ele estaria no mesmo quarto de outrora. E realmente estava.  
— Reg — eu disse carinhosamente ao vê-lo chorando naquela mesma cama empoeirada — me desculpe.  
— Agora você vem pedir desculpas? — disse-me com a voz embargada, o rosto enterrado nas mãos — depois de ter me humilhado diante de nossos colegas do sétimo ano?  
— Eu só temi que eles machucassem você.  
Ele se virou para mim, e então eu recuei alguns passos. Temi os olhos acinzentados de Regulus pela primeira vez. Havia ódio em seu olhar.  
— Não, Severus — ele me disse sério — você temeu por sua honra. Por que é que você não termina logo comigo e vai limpar o seu nome?  
— O que você está falando? — injuriei-me — Uma coisa que não tenho mais é honra, Regulus, e por sua causa.  
— Ah, por minha causa? Eu por acaso o forcei a ficar comigo?  
— Você me seduziu.  
— Era só você me deixar antes que todos soubessem. Eu sabia, Severus, eu sabia que você não agüentaria o peso de todos os comentários. Sabe por que, Severus? Porque você é _covarde_.  
Aquelas palavras despertaram verdadeira ira em mim. Parti para cima de Regulus e agarrei seu pescoço. Minha expressão deveria estar transtornada, e Regulus se divertia com aquilo.  
— Não me chame de covarde. — disse entre dentes.  
— Por que? — ele estava rindo, dissimulado — Vai me bater?  
— Não duvide.  
— Você é mesmo covarde, Severus, você tem medo do que vão falar de você, de sua reputação.  
Minhas mãos continuavam firmes no pescoço dele.  
— Covarde? — eu disse cada vez mais furioso — Talvez por ter ido para Azkaban por sua causa? Ou por ter apanhado de meu pai mais de uma vez por sua causa também? É por isso que sou covarde, Black?  
Regulus se calou. Eu estava fervendo de ódio, tinha de machucá-lo.  
— Eu deveria ter ficado com uma garota, seria bem mais fácil, eu não teria passado por nenhum desses transtornos pelos quais passei.  
E eu realmente conseguira o que queria. As lágrimas prontamente caíram dos olhos de Regulus, e por um momento eu senti remorso.  
— Mas você não conseguiu — ele me disse com a voz trêmula — você não conseguiu ficar com Lily, porque assim que ela soube da existência de James Potter ela esqueceu que você existia. Você nunca foi nada para ela e nunca será, você é um fracassado, Severus.  
Não medi os meus atos, e quando percebi, já estava batendo no rosto de Regulus seguidas vezes. Com uma mão segurava o seu pescoço, com a outra o espancava. Ele apenas chorava e dizia palavras ininteligíveis, era muito frágil. Quando consegui finalmente me livrar de minha ira, Regulus já tinha o rosto totalmente marcado e sangrava. Ele me empurrou para o lado e foi para um canto do quarto, sentou-se encostado à parede e começou a chorar compulsivamente, limpando as lágrimas e o sangue do rosto.  
Eu permaneci sentado à cama, ofegante. Fechei os olhos e aos poucos fui percebendo que eu estava errado, que eu havia machucado Regulus primeiro e ele apenas retrucou. Eu estava novamente arrependido, e dessa vez parecia ser muito mais difícil me desculpar. Fui até ele que continuava sentado no chão, e agora tinha o rosto enterrado nos braços cruzados sobre as pernas.  
— Regulus — eu disse passando a mão pelos seus cabelos — eu perdi o controle, eu não queria fazer isso.  
Ele levantou o rosto e olhou para mim, seu rosto estava demasiadamente machucado, tanto que senti repulsa por mim mesmo por ter feito aquilo.  
— Mas fez — disse-me com a voz fraca e rouca — fez porque ainda a ama.  
— É claro que eu não a amo, apenas senti ódio por suas palavras. Sinto asco por Lily Evans, por ela e por toda aquela corja.  
— Não adianta, Severus, nunca dará certo entre nós dois. Senti uma espécie de desespero por imaginar minha vida sem Regulus.  
— Você não pode fazer isso — eu disse segurando forte em seu colarinho, puxando-o para muito próximo de mim — eu o mato se me deixar.  
— Então mata — e um brilho de desafio brincava em seus olhos — mata, Severus, o que você está esperando?  
Eu o joguei na parede e o beijei com voracidade. Senti o gosto doce e metálico do sangue de seus lábios e a luta de seu corpo para desvencilhar-se do meu, embora ficasse claro que ele não queria realmente.  
— Você morde e depois assopra. — ele disse choroso.  
— Desculpa — eu disse passando a mão por seus cabelos — desculpa, Reg, eu não queria fazer isso, eu não queria mesmo.  
Ele abaixou a cabeça e chorou. Senti-me um monstro. A única coisa que podia fazer para me redimir era concertar os cortes que fizera em seu rosto, e foi isso que eu fiz com a varinha, em seguida limpando o sangue.  
Ficamos um tempo abraçados sem dizer nada, eu afagando seus cabelos.  
— Regulus — eu disse baixinho — você é a minha única salvação nesse mundo. Em Azkaban, pensar em você foi tudo o que me salvou dos dementadores, e só por isso eles não tiraram a minha alma, a minha essência.  
— Eu sei que eu não deveria — ele me disse entre soluços — mas eu te amo, Severus, eu te amo.  
— Eu também, meu garoto — eu disse beijando seus lábios — eu te amo.  
A noite já estava prestes a cair, mas nós não tínhamos pretensão alguma de voltar ao castelo. Ali na Casa dos Gritos estávamos longe de todos os que nos condenavam, que nos ofendiam por nosso amor. Ali era somente Regulus e eu, mais nada ou ninguém.  
Ficamos cerca de uma hora abraçados sem dizer uma só palavra, apenas contemplando a magnitude daquele momento. Depois conjurei umas tortas para comermos, e mais tarde fomos nos deitar naquela cama que, graças a alguns feitiços simples, de empoeirada, passou a ficar impecável.  
Regulus já havia dormido em meus braços enquanto eu afagava seus cabelos, então eu o levei para a cama nos meus braços. Fiquei contemplando seu rosto calmo enquanto dormia, o peito ressonando. Tirei sua camiseta para que ficasse mais confortável e para que eu pudesse contemplar seu belo corpo. Ele resmungou alguma coisa ininteligível e virou o rosto. Então brincando, eu corri os dedos por seu peito nu e ele estremeceu. Sussurrei em seu ouvido:  
— Regulus, vai mesmo querer dormir?  
Ele se virou para mim com um leve sorriso nos lábios, os olhos fechados.  
— Não mesmo. — respondeu.  
Eu arranquei minha camiseta e joguei-a ao chão empoeirado. Comecei a beijar Regulus, nossos corpos grudados, eu o apertava contra meu peito, como se pudesse perdê-lo. Ele segurou em meus cabelos, puxou-os com força. Eu sorri, aquilo me excitava. Comecei a deslizar minha mão por seu corpo com extrema delicadeza, parando-a sobre o lugar que mais lhe dava prazer. Regulus geralmente era ingênuo na cama, mas dessa vez, ele estava voraz. Arrancou o restante de minhas vestes e exigiu que me deitasse sob ele. Sobre mim, o garoto mordia meu pescoço, meus lábios, parecia querer devorar meu corpo inteiro. Continuava a puxar meus cabelos com violência e se divertia com meus gemidos. Sussurrava palavras obscenas ao meu ouvido, palavras que nunca poderiam parecer vindas de um garoto tão frágil e sensível. Regulus tocava meu corpo, fazendo-me compartilhar de seu prazer. Eu já estava em pleno êxtase quando Regulus e eu voltamos à posição inicial, lado a lado. O virei de costas para mim e colei meu corpo junto ao seu, o garoto gemeu a este gesto. Gemeu mais ainda quando sentiu que nossos corpos eram um só, gemeu de deleite. Com uma mão eu segurava seus cabelos sedosos, com a outra tocava seu corpo. Puxei-lhe os cabelos, como ele fizera comigo, e com uma violência quase delicada virei seu rosto e o beijei febrilmente, e eram esses movimentos paradoxais que o enlouquecia.  
Regulus gemeu, gritou, suplicou que eu não parasse, e eu atendi ao seu pedido. Continuei com os mesmos excitantes movimentos até satisfazer completamente o meu garoto. E quando se deu por satisfeito, Regulus se aconchegou em meus braços, a respiração cansada e ofegante, cerrou os olhos, a boca entreaberta. Buscava ar, novo fôlego. Eu o abracei forte, beijei seus cabelos, o mantive ali preso a mim, não queria soltá-lo, entregá-lo ao mundo. Regulus era meu, somente meu, era a mim que pertencia seu corpo e seu coração, e eu não permitiria que ele se perdesse de mim.  
— Sev — ele me disse com a voz cansada — será que foi tão maravilhoso para você quanto para mim?  
— Muito mais, meu garoto, muito mais.  
Sorriu. Percebi que em seu sorriso havia certa amargura.  
— O que foi, Reg? — perguntei.  
— Fico pensando, estou tão bem aqui, por que tem de haver um mundo que seja fora dos seus braços? Não queria que existisse Hogwarts, família Black, nem qualquer outra coisa, queria que só existisse eu e você.  
E sem querer, Regulus adivinhara os meus pensamentos.  
— Eu também, meu amor, mas não é bem assim...  
— Não, não é. Eu queria ser como Sirius...  
— Nunca mais repita isso. — repreendi-lhe prontamente.  
— Sirius é livre, rebelde, eu sou preso aos Black, sou a única esperança de minha família, ou pelo menos era...  
— Esqueça isso, Regulus, apenas por hoje. Deixe que esta seja a noite perfeita para nós dois, a noite pela qual eu trocaria a eternidade.  
E realmente foi. Quando acordamos, custei a acreditar que o dia amanhecera e que teríamos de ir embora, que teríamos de enfrentar um mundo que nos repudiava. Mas depois daquele dia, eu tive plena certeza que eu e Regulus juntos, éramos mais fortes que tudo.


	6. Por que está amanhecendo?

"**Por que está amanhecendo? Se não vou beijar  
seus lábios quando você se for?"**

Nossos encontros ficaram menos freqüentes desde aquele dia, pois já tínhamos muitos alunos ou mesmo professores nos observando, mesmo porque eles reparavam que eu e Regulus faltávamos às aulas freqüentemente. Foi quando Dumbledore nos chamou em sua sala.  
— Garotos — ele disse com sua voz mais calma — eu não só entendo, como apóio o romance de vocês, mas não podem mais perder aulas, estão agindo com irresponsabilidade.  
Regulus permaneceu com a cabeça baixa, estava envergonhado.  
— Senhor — eu disse — peço desculpas por mim e por Regulus, e garanto que não irá mais acontecer.  
— Assim espero, Severus — e sua voz estava mais séria e firme — ou serei obrigado a chamar os pais, para que eles tenham ciência do motivo pelo qual o rendimento de seus filhos na escola está decaindo.  
— Não! — eu supliquei — Não, senhor, não faça isso, por favor.  
Pela expressão no rosto de Dumbledore, eu soube que ele percebera quão transtornado eu ficara com o simples fato de ele mencionar uma visita de meu pai a Hogwarts por tal motivo. Eu já imaginava o quanto apanharia novamente, isso se ele tivesse a bondade de não me matar.  
— Eu juro — continuei — não haverá mais encontros, juro.  
Regulus olhou assustado para mim, provavelmente imaginou que eu terminaria com ele, mas eu estava longe de pensar nisso.  
— Vocês têm os horários livres para tais encontros — disse Dumbledore — é só não usarem o horário de aula.  
— Sim senhor — eu disse — não acontecerá mais.  
— Então por hora é só isso.  
Assim nos retiramos, Regulus estava aparentemente arrasado.  
— Vai terminar comigo, não vai? — ele me perguntou quando voltávamos para as masmorras, os olhos lacrimejando.  
— Claro que não — eu disse passando o braço esquerdo por seus ombros — apenas teremos menos oportunidades para... você sabe. Mas isso não significa que vou amá-lo menos.  
Regulus sorriu e enxugou os olhos, então abraçou-me pela cintura.  
O meu último ano em Hogwarts, provavelmente foi o melhor, pois como estava um ano atrasado, não tínhamos mais Sirius Black para nos importunar. Em nossos raros encontros a sós, fazíamos amor, sempre com a mesma paixão, o mesmo desejo. O meu sétimo ano foi o mais perfeito de meu romance com Regulus, talvez por eu saber que era o último ano em que dormiríamos debaixo do mesmo teto, que depois, vê-lo seria praticamente raro.  
Senti uma dor pungente na hora da despedida. Dei apenas um abraço apertado em Regulus, mas nossos lábios não puderam se tocar, já que nossas famílias estavam nos vigiando de longe. Olhei para o Expresso uma última vez sabendo que não retornaria ali por um bom tempo, talvez para sempre. Ao menos com Regulus, não. Durante o caminho de volta no carro trouxa de meu pai, eu sentia como se tivesse deixado minha alma na plataforma nove três quartos, nos olhos acinzentados de Regulus. Era bem cedo, o sol acabara de apontar no horizonte, mas eu, do fundo do coração, desejava que nunca mais amanhecesse, ao menos a claridade do dia não contrastaria tanto com minha alma, ou com o que restara dela longe dos lábios e dos braços de Regulus.  
Ao chegar em casa, em meu quarto, joguei o malão a um canto e me larguei na cama. Fitava o teto daquela casa a que tanto odiava, dos meus olhos caíam lágrimas amargas, lágrimas que eu tentava reter a qualquer custo.  
— Está chorando, Severus? — disse a voz rude de meu pai, da porta do quarto — Está chorando por causa daquele moleque?  
— Não é da sua conta. — respondi.  
— Não fala assim comigo, seu desviado, ainda sou seu pai.  
— Para mim você é apenas um trouxa maldito que faz o meu sangue ser ruim. Eu o odeio!  
Então meu pai partiu para cima de mim com um chicote que já tinha em mãos e provavelmente já pretendia usar e arrancou minha camisa. Sentei à cama e recebi calado as suas chibatadas, meus olhos sequer fechavam, embora a dor fosse lancinante. Mas dor alguma podia se comparar à de meu coração que sangrava, então pouco me importou que meu corpo doesse e sangrasse cada vez que o chicote descia sobre ele.  
— Além de ser um bruxo esquisito — ele gritava enquanto batia em meu rosto — agora é um veadinho. Você é uma vergonha, Severus, uma vergonha!  
Eu me forçava a não chorar, a não reclamar, porém ia ficando cada vez mais fraco, até que fui perdendo os sentidos.  
— Você não vai mais usá-lo com aquele Black nojento!  
E após dizer essas palavras, meu pai me chutou, no mesmo lugar em que Sirius socara Regulus, mas com uma força talvez mil vezes maior. Ouvi a voz longe de minha mãe gritar "Tobias" e apaguei.  
Acordei algum tempo depois em minha cama sentindo uma dor demasiadamente forte nas _partes baixas_. Acordei com minha mãe cicatrizando com magia os cortes que meu pai fizera. Caíam lágrimas de seus olhos.  
— Não precisa chorar, mãe — eu disse com a voz fraca — a senhora não tem culpa.  
— Tenho sim — ela disse com a voz embargada — casei com um trouxa, não casei? Deveria ter seguido os conselhos de meus colegas sonserinos. Um bruxo jamais faria isso, Severus.  
Pensei em mencionar Sirius, mas desisti ao lembrar que ele era tão desqualificado quanto um legítimo trouxa.  
— Talvez fiquem algumas cicatrizes — ela disse secando as lágrimas — eu gostaria de remover tudo com magia, mas...  
— Não se importe com as cicatrizes de meu corpo, mãe, é minha alma que sangra, se é que ainda possuo alguma.  
— Você o ama, Severus? — ela me perguntou.  
Por nenhum momento pensei em hesitar.  
— Amo — disse com segurança — amo Regulus mais que tudo na minha vida.  
Ela abaixou os olhos, provavelmente estava sentindo um enorme desgosto por ter um filho homossexual.  
— Filho — em sua voz havia um amor materno que eu nunca sentira antes — você sabe como é a sociedade, você sabe que não terá um futuro com Regulus. Conheço os Black, filho, sei como eles são, e sei que Regulus fará de tudo para manter a honra da família, mesmo porque seu irmão Sirius já a quebrou.  
— Regulus não se importa mais com a família, mãe...  
— Isso é o que ele dizia quando estava em seus braços, Severus. Voltando para casa, ele vai ouvir a mãe, conheço aquela mulher. Ela é persuasiva, fará com que Regulus acredite que a honra da família Black está em suas mãos, e ele não vai querer desapontá-los.  
— Regulus não faria isso... — eu disse beirando às lágrimas.  
Eu não queria acreditar, mas no fundo sabia que minha mãe estava certa, que aquilo era o mais provável de acontecer.  
Por meses e mais meses, não recebi uma única carta de Regulus, foi então que percebi que as palavras de minha mãe eram realmente sábias. E foi aí que eu tomei uma decisão, que eu sabia que mudaria para sempre o rumo de minha vida.


	7. Um relicário imenso desse amor

"**O que você está fazendo?  
Um relicário imenso desse amor."**

Revoltado com a violência de meu pai que aumentava dia após dia, por muitas vezes descontando em minha mãe, e além disso, com o fato de Regulus ter esquecido de tudo o que vivemos, eu decidi que a única coisa que livraria, ou ao menos amenizaria meu ódio e minha dor, era matar, matar indiscriminadamente. Para fazer isso sob proteção, só havia um meio: eu me aliar a Lord Voldemort.  
Era uma manhã cinzenta de novembro, quando saí ao encontro do Lord. Cheguei à sua moradia e fui recebido por ele e outros comensais, entre eles, Lucius Malfoy e Rodolphus Lestrange.  
Não posso medir a dor que senti ao ser marcado com a Marca Negra. Não a dor física, mas a dor de saber que eu escolhera aquele caminho e não havia mais volta. Eu escolhera aquele caminho para me livrar da dor de perder Regulus, mas absurdamente ela parecia aumentar cada vez mais. A cada vítima que eu fazia, me sentia desolado, e era o rosto de Regulus que me confortava, a imagem de seu sorriso infantil em minha memória. Todos os dias em que estive em treinamento com o Lord, todo o sofrimento pelo qual passei... era só a imagem de Regulus que me salvava. À noite, ao deitar para dormir, eu ouvia os gritos desesperados das pessoas que eu matava, então eu enterrava a cabeça no travesseiro e tentava pensar na voz suave de meu garoto, e aquilo me fazia adormecer. Então um dia, quando eu estava voltando à moradia de Voldemort, tive uma surpresa que eu, francamente, não sei como reagi.  
Meu coração disparou no momento em que o vi de costas. Regulus Acthurus Black, e a sua frente, Lord Voldemort marcando seu braço esquerdo. Nessa hora senti vontade de gritar, de ir até lá e jogar o Mestre longe, para que ele não marcasse o meu garoto. O que Regulus estava fazendo ali? Ele não seria um comensal da morte, não podia ser. Não, Regulus não.  
Antes mesmo que Voldemort me visse, eu saí da sala e fui para o grande e sinistro jardim, que ao cair da tarde, ficava mais sinistro ainda. Fiquei lá parado, mil pensamentos passavam por minha cabeça, em um torvelinho de emoções. Então ouvi uma voz, aquela voz que eu tanto ouvi em meus sonhos, mas agora era diferente, era ao vivo.  
— Severus — disse a voz trêmula, e os milésimos de segundos que passaram até que eu me virasse, pareceram horas.  
— Regulus — eu disse com os olhos fixos em seu rosto.  
— Você... você também é um comensal?  
Confirmei mostrando a ele a Marca Negra em meu braço esquerdo.  
Regulus pareceu espantado com a coincidência, provavelmente ele não esperava me encontrar ali, e com a Marca Negra.  
— Por que, Regulus? — eu perguntei com uma voz quase de lamento — Por que você escolheu esse caminho?  
— Minha família quis. — disse-me em tom de desabafo — Minha mãe disse que se estivéssemos ao lado do Lord, teríamos muito a ganhar.  
— Você é tão ingênuo, Regulus...  
— Não é ingenuidade — defendeu-se — Bellatrix é comensal, também o marido dela, Rodolphus, o noivo de Narcissa, e...  
— Você não entende! — gritei — Eles são fortes, insensíveis, e você não, Regulus, você não é nada disso!  
— O que você está insinuando?  
— Não estou insinuando nada — diminui o tom da voz temendo que o Lord ou algum outro comensal ouvisse — só estou dizendo o que é verdade. Regulus, essa vida é terrível, você não pode imaginar...  
— E por que você quis se alistar, então?  
— Revolta — confessei — revolta, simplesmente.  
Regulus parou de falar por alguns segundos e fitou meu rosto.  
— Revolta? — disse — Revolta com o que?  
— Com o que? — perguntei indignado — Você jura amor eterno a mim e simplesmente some, sem nem ao menos se importar com o que sinto.  
— E você acha que não sofri? — ele começou a chorar — Você acha que tem sido fácil para mim? Não, Severus, claro que não. Todos os dias sinto falta de sua boca, de seu corpo, de seu amor, e no entanto, tudo o que tenho é uma honra a zelar.  
— Honra? Honra é mais importante que amor, não é, Regulus?  
— Não, claro que não...  
— Por qual outro motivo você teria em deixado?  
— Severus, eu...  
— Eu apanhei do meu pai tantas vezes por continuar afirmando que o amava e que você me amava, eu não pensei em nada que não fosse você, e é assim que você retribui? Falando que tem uma honra a zelar?  
— Severus...  
O garoto claramente chorava, mas eu nem pensava em parar com meu sermão.  
— Chego a dar razão para o seu irmão! Sirius estava certo quando quis que a família se ferrasse e foi viver sua vida. Não gosto de elogiar aquele nojento, mas Sirius tem uma coisa que você nunca teve, Regulus... coragem!  
Aquilo afetou Regulus muito mais do que eu pensei que afetaria, mas ele não me azarou, nem mesmo discutiu, apenas concordou.  
— Você tem razão — disse com a voz entrecortada — eu sou um fraco.  
Naquele momento senti vontade de abraçá-lo e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, mas eu não podia fazer aquilo, mesmo porque sabia que nada ficaria bem.  
— Perdoa-me, Severus — ele me disse entre soluços — eu fui uma criança influenciável, apenas isso.  
Não tive mais como me esconder atrás da máscara de homem forte que usara até então. Abri meus braços e Regulus veio para eles imediatamente. Ele chorava como uma criança nos meus braços, eu o apertava forte contra o meu peito. O meu menino, o meu amado menino agora era um homem de dezessete anos, mas nos meus braços, continuava sendo a mesma criança.  
Com Regulus ao meu lado, não era mais tão ruim ser um comensal da morte. Eu sabia que após um dia cheio de assassinatos e traumas, eu teria o garoto em meus braços, faríamos amor e depois dormiríamos tranqüilos, como se nossas vidas fossem perfeitas. E eram, de fato.  
As coisas começaram a complicar quando o Lord descobriu sobre nossa relação, provavelmente Bellatrix contara. Ele não tentou nada de início, mas machucava Regulus na minha frente e se divertia com meu desespero.  
Então em um dia como qualquer outro, Regulus descobriu que não suportava mais a sua vida de comensal, como eu imaginava.  
— Eu quero ir embora, Severus — ele me disse entre lágrimas — esse homem é muito pior do que eu pensava, ele faz coisas terríveis.  
— Não podemos — eu disse — Voldemort nos achará em qualquer parte do planeta, e será muito pior.  
— Então ele precisa ser destruído.  
Dei uma risada sem vontade e com certo desânimo.  
— Quem é que vai conseguir destruir um bruxo como Voldemort, Regulus?  
— Eu acho que tem uma forma...  
Não pedi que ele dissesse, mesmo porque não botava fé. Mas nem precisei...  
— Ouvi Voldemort conversando com Nagini...  
— Nagini? — perguntei admirado.  
— É, a cobra.  
— Mas ela fala?  
— Não, mas creio que foi mais um desabafo mesmo. Não era para eu ter ouvido, sabe, mas eu estava escondido.  
— E o que você ouviu? — perguntei ansioso.  
— Você sabe o que são horcruxes, não sabe? — disse Regulus reduzindo o tom de voz a um sussurro.  
— Matar alguém... dividir a alma... colocar em um objeto. — arrepiei-me ao falar aquilo, horcruxes em causavam horror.  
— Exato — ele confirmou — Voldemort tem sete.  
— Sete? — espantei-me e automaticamente diminui o tom de voz sob o protesto de Regulus — Então ele dividiu a alma em sete partes?  
— Sim, é horrível, não é? Deve ter um fragmento de alma em cada horcrux.  
— Isso significa que...  
— Precisamos encontrar e destruir as horcruxes, ou melhor, eu preciso.  
— Você sabe onde encontrá-las?  
— Sei de uma, consegui roubar isto das coisas dele.  
Regulus me entregou um mapa complicado e perfeitamente bem desenhado.  
— Segundo anotações no verso, é uma gruta aonde ele ia quando criança, quando morava no orfanato.  
— Como você pensa ir para lá, Regulus?  
— Aparatando.  
Olhei mais uma vez para o mapa, em seguida olhei para Regulus.  
— Reg, essa horcrux deve estar muito bem protegida, com feitiços que você não pode imaginar. Não há meio de você pegá-la, querido.  
— Há um meio.  
— Que meio?  
— Bem, segundo diz aí no verso do pergaminho, é impossível aparatar de dentro da gruta, e se eu tocar no lago que tem lá dentro, ínferis emergirão e me matarão.  
— Então como você pensa sair de lá?  
— Bruxos não podem aparatar, mas elfos podem, a magia é diferente, entende?  
— Não sei onde você quer chegar, Regulus.  
— Eu vou levar Kreacher, o elfo doméstico de minha família, comigo, darei a horcrux verdadeira a ele, deixarei uma falsa e ele levará de volta a original e a destruirá, ou dará a alguém que possa destruí-la.  
— E você, Regulus?  
— Bem, eu ficarei lá com os ínferis.  
— Enlouqueceu? — aumentei o tom de voz — Eles vão te matar, Regulus!  
— Eu sei — disse ele seguro — já escolhi o meu caminho, Severus, quero que isso tudo acabe logo, quero um mundo seguro para você.  
— Não seja burro! Você não pode morrer por algo tão incerto! E as outras seis horcruxes? Destruir uma só não adianta nada...  
— Farei a minha parte.  
— Regulus, eu não vou permitir que você faça essa besteira.  
— Pois já estou decidido, Severus, e nada do que você diga vai mudar a minha decisão.  
— Por favor — implorei — não faça isso.  
— Eu preciso, Severus, é como uma missão. Não me impeça, meu amor, por favor, não me impeça.  
Mil pensamentos passavam por minha cabeça. Eu sabia que uma horcrux a menos já era alguma coisa, mas que aquilo custaria a vida de Regulus. Eu podia impedi-lo, prendê-lo, mas eu não tinha o direito de contrariar uma vontade sua. Regulus queira morrer por uma boa causa, e determinado como era, eu sabia que o faria. Então eu o deixei sozinho na sala e me retirei para o estranho jardim, não queria que ele visse minhas lágrimas.  
Demorei cerca de duas ou três horas, e ao fim desse tempo, percebi que aqueles seriam provavelmente meus últimos momentos com Regulus, então decidi voltar para aquela sala isolada na qual nos encontrávamos praticamente todos os dias. Fiquei perplexo ao abrir a porta. A sala, outrora feia e sombria, agora estava iluminada por velas, cheirando a incenso. Havia pétalas de rosas por todos os lados, e principalmente fotos, muitas fotos minhas e de Regulus. Pergaminhos com os recados e poesias bonitas que escrevemos um para o outro, e diversos objetos que lembravam nosso grande amor, estavam expostos naquela sala. Regulus terminava de conjurar e colocar com a varinha, flores no teto e na parede.  
— O que... o que você está fazendo? — perguntei curioso e assustado.  
Regulus, ainda com a varinha erguida para o teto, virou para mim e disse:  
— Um relicário imenso desse amor.  
Então olhei à minha volta e reparei no quão bonita estava a sala.  
— São nossas relíquias — ele disse abaixando a varinha quando finalmente terminou de ornamentar a sala — tudo o que lembra o nosso amor. Quero passar aqui as minhas últimas horas de vida.  
— _Horas_? — indaguei — Você partirá hoje?  
— Durante a madrugada.  
Eu fui até Regulus e o abracei. Nos deitamos sobre o chão de pétalas, eu sob Regulus, como sempre. Não sei se foi impressão minha, mas fizemos amor com mais carinho, com mais afeto que de todas as outras vezes. Posso garantir que ao menos de minha parte, quase não havia prazer, era sentimento na sua mais pura essência. Ao mesmo tempo que me sentia completo com o corpo de Regulus sob o meu, sentia o desespero de aquela ser a última vez que sentia seu calor. O amei de um jeito aflito e desesperador, não queria que aquilo acabasse, não queria aceitar que Regulus deixaria de existir dentro de poucas horas.  
Quando terminamos, eu o deitei sobre mim e o apertei contra meu peito, não queria que ele partisse, que ele me deixasse para sempre.  
— Tenho de ir, Severus — ele me disse se levantando — já deu a hora.  
— Não! — exclamei puxando-o de volta para mim — Por favor, Regulus, não faça isso, eu não posso...  
Mas no fundo eu sabia que todo aquele teatro não funcionaria, Regulus já estava decidido. Eu o fitava com carinho e orgulho por sua coragem enquanto ele se vestia. Fiz o mesmo que ele, coloquei minhas vestes pensando em ir atrás, em impedi-lo de alguma forma.  
Sem dizer nada, Regulus me abraçou forte, seu corpo inteiro tremia. Encostou os lábios perto dos meus ouvidos e sussurrou:  
— Eu te amo.  
Nesse momento minhas forças vacilaram, então deixei-me ser vencido pelas lágrimas. Apertei Regulus contra meu peito e chorei desesperadamente, sentindo o ar me faltar aos pulmões, as lágrimas caíam sem dar trégua, meu coração, dilacerado, gritava loucamente.  
Eu precisava dizer a Regulus que também o amava, mas a voz não saía. Ele então sorriu, me deu as costas e se foi, sem ouvir de mim que eu o amava.  
Então minha dor sucumbiu. Caí de joelhos ao chão e senti o ar me faltar totalmente, era como se eu estivesse sufocado por minha agonia. Via Regulus se distanciar entre as brumas, e teria gritado seu nome se minha voz não tivesse deixado de existir temporariamente. Então chorei, chorei desesperadamente, socando o chão, tentando livrar-me de toda aquela dor. Fui até o relicário de Regulus e vi nossas fotos, seu rosto ingênuo, infantil. O rosto que eu mais amava e que nunca mais veria. Deixei-me cair ao chão de pétalas, e não sei dizer se fui vencido pelo cansaço e dormi, ou se desmaiei, mas acho que a segunda opção é a mais lógica.


	8. Por que está fazendo assim?

"**O que você está dizendo? O que você está fazendo?  
Por que está fazendo assim?"**

Horas depois acordei com uma batida na porta. Primeiro me parecia distante como em um sonho, depois foi ficando mais real. Então abri os olhos e me dei conta que realmente estavam batendo à porta. Meu sangue congelou. E se fosse Voldemort? Eu não sabia como desfazer a magia de Regulus, mas nada mais me importava, se Voldemort visse, me humilhasse, me torturasse ou mesmo me matasse, para mim tanto fazia.  
Ao abrir tive uma surpresa que deve ter me deixado lívido. Não era Voldemort nem qualquer outro comensal, era Regulus. Estava fraco, se apoiando no batente da porta, mas estava ali à minha frente. A princípio pensei que era um fantasma, uma assombração, mas depois percebi quão sólido era.  
— Regulus — eu sussurrei com a voz entrecortada — mas como?  
Ele se jogou nos meus braços e eu o levei para dentro, tranquei a porta com um feitiço e o deitei ao chão de pétalas. Estava realmente fraco.  
— Consegui, Severus — ele me disse orgulhoso, um sorriso brincava em seu rosto machucado — retirei a horcrux original e enfrentei os ínferis, saindo de lá com vida.  
— É maravilhoso — eu tinha tantas lágrimas nos olhos que mal conseguia enxergar Regulus à minha frente — você só precisa dormir um pouco e estará bem, completamente bem.  
— Não — lamentou — fui envenenado por um inferi. Não sei que veneno era ou de onde ele tirou, mas me restam poucos momentos de vida, e eu vim para cá para passá-los nos seus braços.  
— Não, Regulus — o desespero tomou conta de mim ao notar que a sua voz ficava cada vez mais fraca — eu conheço bons antídotos... só preciso de um bezoar, um simples bezoar e...  
— Não há mais tempo, Severus, o veneno já penetrou em meu sangue, isto é o fim. Estou com medo, fique comigo até que se consume. Abrace-me, eu estou com muito frio.  
Eu o abracei. Seu corpo tremia junto ao meu, os olhos começavam a perder o brilho que tanto havia neles quando estavam olhando para os meus.  
— Não dói — ele me disse com um ar infantil — morrer não dói, Severus.  
— Então me leva junto! — eu disse entre soluços.  
— Não — ele disse ternamente — você terá uma vida longa e brilhante, Severus. Procure Dumbledore, talvez ele possa ajudá-lo a sair dessa vida de comensal, e ficará tudo bem. Eu cumpri com minha missão, e se você se orgulhar de mim, poderei morrer em paz e satisfeito.  
— Claro que eu me orgulho, sempre me orgulhei de você, Regulus, por tudo o que você sempre foi — eu tentava reter o choro para conseguir falar — meu... meu menino.  
Ele fez algum esforço para sorrir, já que estava tão fraco que seus lábios mal se arqueavam. Limpei o suor de sua têmpora e o beijei nos lábios. Estavam frios, mas pareciam quentes como sempre.  
— Guarde-me na sua lembrança mais alegre, Severus, faça de meu amor o seu eterno abrigo. Aqui ou em qualquer lugar. E conte... conte a nossa história um dia.  
— Eu te amo — eu disse claramente, embora a minha voz estivesse demasiadamente embargada — eu te amo, Regulus.  
Ele sorriu, suspirou profundamente e cerrou os olhos. E aquele foi seu último sopro de vida. Eu o olhava e não conseguia acreditar que ele estava morto, seu rosto estava sereno, parecia adormecido, como fizera tantas vezes em meus braços. No auge de minha insensatez, eu comecei a chamá-lo, imaginando que ele acordaria e diria que ainda estava com sono, como ele fazia em todas as vezes que acordava.  
— O que você está fazendo? — eu disse em prantos, quando vi que minhas tentativas eram todas frustradas — Não pode me deixar. Por que está fazendo isso? Por que, Regulus?  
Então ouvi uma agitação à nossa volta, e quando olhei, percebi que todo o relicário de Regulus estava desaparecendo. Eu não sei ao certo o motivo daquilo, mas também não estava preocupado em saber.  
Fiquei por horas fitando o corpo sem vida de Regulus, até que percebi que fazer aquilo não o traria de volta. Então resolvi seguir os conselhos de meu garoto e mandei o meu patrono a Dumbledore, que não demorou a aparecer e me retirar em segurança, junto ao corpo de Regulus, daquele lugar terrível.  
Nunca mais voltei àquele lugar, e não sentia falta. Depois de um tempo, passei a dar aulas de Poções em Hogwarts, e tentava ocupar minha cabeça com meus afazeres, mas por mais que eu tentasse, Regulus não saía de minha mente por um só segundo, e tampouco de meu coração.  
Passaram-se tantos anos que até perdi as contas. Meu passado com Regulus parece muito remoto, parece um sonho que nunca vivi. Agora termino de escrever esse texto sobre nossas vidas, sobre nosso amor, e assim como Regulus me pediu, eu contarei nossa história. Uma história que perdurará ao menos em meu coração. Quem sabe também no de Regulus?

**Agradecimento: **Essa fic surgiu de um surto de inspiração que eu tive após ler _A Fábula do Corvo e do Pequeno Rei_, de Dana Norram. Portanto, minha mais sincera gratidão e admiração a essa ficwriter, que para mim, é uma das melhores.


End file.
